Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus which suctions dust and foreign substances on a surface to be cleaned using a suction motor provided inside a main body and then filters the dust and the foreign substances at an inside of the main body.
The above-described vacuum cleaner may be classified into an up-right type vacuum cleaner in which a suction nozzle is connected to a main body to be moved along with the main body, and a canister type vacuum cleaner in which the suction nozzle is connected to the main body by a connection pipe, a handle, a hose and the like.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0004100 (published on Jan. 12, 2012) as a prior art document, there is disclosed a canister type vacuum cleaner.